


It's All Okay

by WeirdFlexButOk



Series: Supernatural Ageplay Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cookies, Cuddles, Daddy!Cas, Impala, Little!Dean, Little!Sam, Playing, Tears, Toys, fight, pull ups, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: Request: How about this littles Sam & Dean are playing on the floor with their toy cars ! Sam is wearing a pull up & Dean is in a green t shirt that is the color of his emerald eyes & batman underwear ! They are playing nicely until Sammy grabs the toy car Impala away from Dean & Dean gets mad & pushes Sammy backwards causing him to hit his head on the hard floor & he screams & cries & caregiver Castiel comes in & gives Sammy hugs : kisses his boo boo away & calls him his little baby boo & then he gives Dean . . . u decide the rest a spankjng time out or. ? But Dean does feel guilty of courses !And...Something with an angel.





	It's All Okay

"On no! Issa ghost!" Sammy cried.

"Someone call the Winchesters!" De shouted.

Both boys had fallen into their headspaces after a particularly stressful witch hunt, Castiel was at the motel when the inevitable tears started and was ready with all the cuddles the boys needed to sink properly. Right now the boys were on a blanket on the motel floor after getting changed. Sam was in a baggy white t-shirt and pull up while Dean was in a t-shirt the colour of his eyes and his favourite batman underwear. (Cas had to replace them three times after a few tantrums after he attempted to throw them out).

"C'mon Sammy! We gotta burn the bones!" Dean said while making his batman action figure walk around.

"I comin' Dean! I comin'!" Sammy said, his matching Robin figure behind Dean's.

"Come on, they're here!" Dean said, his action figure on the corner of the blanket.

"I know! The car will hewp me get there quicker!" Sammy grabbed the toy Impala and put Robin on top, he was about to push it forward when Dean shrieked.

"No! Baby!" He cried as he snatched the toy of his little brother and pushed him backwards. Sammy wasn't able to catch himself and he ended up hitting his head off the hardwood floor.

Dean watched his brother for a second before he promptly burst into tears.

"Shh, shh Sammy. It's okay, I's okay!" Dean said trying to soothe his brother, tears coming to his own eyes. He didn't mean to hurt his brother, but nobody is supposed to touch baby but him. And sometimes he just gets mad in little space and he doesn't know how to let it out.

Dean continued to try and soothe his brother when Cas rushed back in. Great, now Daddy was going to punish him.

"Sammy! What happened?" Cas breathed, running to the boys aid. He quickly sat down and pulled the crying boy onto his lap. Sammy immediately latched onto the body that he instantly recognised as his Daddy.

The blubbering boy was little help as to finding out what happened, so the angel looked over to his other little boy and put a few pieces together, going by the toy car clutched in Dean's grasp and his weepy face. Cas sighed and decided to deal with the problem at hand first.

"Oh Sammy. It's okay, Little One. Don't cry, Sweetheart."

Cas continued to whisper sweet nothings in the smallest's ears until he was just taking shaky breaths. He then looked back at Dean.

"De," he began slowly, "what happened to Sammy?"

De's eyes widened before he looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Dean..."

"I didn't mean too! I sowy Daddy!" Dean said before bursting into tears as well. Sammy's breathing started to pick up even more and Cas shushed him again.

"De, take a breath and tell Daddy what happened." Dean took a few heaving breaths before composing himself to speak again.

"S-Sammy touched t-the Impala, an-an-and I got mad, and I pu-pushed Sammy and he fell back and he h-hit his head." Dean stuttered out.

Castiel sighed again and looked back down at Sam. He wiped away the tears and snot on his face, he then kissed the top of his head and healed the small bump that had started to form.

"There, all better." He smiled before looking back at his older one. "Dean, go stand in the corner, Daddy will talk to you in a bit."

"But-"

"Dean. Corner. Now."

Dean whimpered but walked over to the corner of the room and stood facing the wall. Cas looked down and returned to his youngest, he kissed Sammy's head again and pulled him onto his hip as he stood up. Sam buried his head in his Daddy's neck.

"You feeling a little better now, Sweetheart?" Sam nodded.

"I do love cuddles, but what can Daddy do to make you come out of you hiding space? Hm?" Sammy shrugged.

"How about...some cookies and milk?" He asked hopeful, the little boy in Cas's neck nodded. Cas smiled and got up still holding his son.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and got a sippy cup out of the cupboard before walking it into the fridge, he pulled out some milk and filled the dinosaur themed cup. 

"Do you want it warmed up, baby?" Cas could practically feel the disgust coming from the Little in his arms as Sammy scrunched his noes and shook his head.

While Sam regressed quite a bit younger than Dean, he still liked to follow in his older brother's footsteps, it was one of the few things Sammy and Sam shared. Cas let the boys set their own boundaries mostly, letting them be as young or as old as they'd like. But that meant sometimes the boys couldn't truly let go because they weren't fully giving in to their Little sides. Despite the fact Sammy would sometimes have a bottle while Castiel read to him, and agreed (but only because Castiel was so persistent) to wear a pull up because he often forgot to pee while playing and would have to run to the toilet and even there he would usually not make it in time, Sammy still liked to think of himself as a big boy. Cas let him have his little fantasy.

Cas smiled at his thoughts as he got some cookies out of another cupboard, he put a few on a plate and gave the sippy cup to Sammy. Cas carried the plate and his little boy over to the table, he placed his little one on a chair and the cookies just in front of him.

Sam sniffed as he took a cookie, Cas smiled again and brushed the hair out of his face as the boy munched on the cookie. Though his boys did drive him mad almost on a daily basis, big or little, he still loved them as his own. Meaning he couldn't be mad at his other son for long.

"Is that nice, baby?" Same made a happy sigh and nodded.

"Shall we invite your brother over then? I think he's learnt his by lesson now, what about you?" Sammy nodded again, more vigorously this time. Cas smiled and kissed his head.

"Dean!"

Dean shuffled into the kitchen, he kept his eyes on the floor but Cas could clearly see De's tears.

"Anything you have to say, young man? Cas said as he folded his arms.

"I-I'm sorry Sammy. I-I shouldn't have pushed you, I pr-pr-promise I won't do it again. I'm really sorry." De said, his breathing becoming more uneven than before.

"Sammy?" Cas prompted. Sammy looked from his brother, to his Daddy before back to Dean.

"I's okay De, I forgive you, Daddy made id awwwl bedder," he smiled. Confirming Cas's theory that sometimes Sammy wasn't always as big as he wanted to be.

"Thank you for being a big boy and owning up to your mistakes De, would you like some cookies?" Dean smiled and nodded, he ran over to the table and hugged Sammy tightly. When he pulled away he turned to Cas and looked at him tentatively, Cas gave a small smile before pulling his older boy into a hug.

"Daddy?" De whispered.

"Yes?" Cas whispered back.

"It okay?" Cas smiled.

"Of course Dean, it's all okay."


End file.
